harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fleamont Potter
Hey guys I was rereading this article, specifically the part Behind the scenes part. The person who contribute this part thinks James Potter's mother could be Dorea Black. He or she believe this because James only mentioned his father being in Gryffindor, and not his mother, so she could have been in Slytherin, as most Blacks, except for Sirius was in Slytherin. I am here to propose my point that she neither was a Slytherin and not Dorea Black. First, the latter. Of course as someone else already pointed out, Dorea die pretty young even in Muggle sense to James mother who die at an old age for wizards/witches. But I present a second point, Dorea and Charlus Potter were still on the Family Tree, not burn off. One would think James's parents be burn off by Walburga Black, Sirius's mother who kept the tapestry. After all, James parents took in Sirius, Walburga runaway blood traitor son, and treated him as one of their own. Now onto the former, on how I know she's not a Slytherin. Yes, while it's true, James did not mention his mother's house. But look around it, when he was talking about Slytherin house. Sirius told him "My whole family have been in Slytherin." And James replied "Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" From my interpretation, James implying being Slytherin makes a person seems odd. Would he say that if in fact, his very own mother was a Slytherin? I don't think so. While we see many similarity between Draco and James, both pureblood, spoil, there are many obvious differences. One that I can point out, while I think James may sometimes pout to get his parents to do things for him, I don't think he's like Draco, who would sometimes verbally abuse his mother, Narcissa. So I doubt, James would bad mouth his mother, and talk about Slytherin that way if his mother was one. So that my prove she wasn't in Slytherin Seasrmar 08:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Debatable point in Behind the Scenes "In the "Special Features" disc of the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD, Fiona Shaw (who played Petunia Dursley) was interviewed saying how cars slowly pass by her father's house in Ireland, saying that "Harry Potter's grandfather lives there"." Is this really necessary on this page. Petunia, and thus, Fiona Shaw, is not James´sister.--Rodolphus 18:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :The interview in question can be found on Disc 2 of Prisoner of Azkaban under "Divination Class" -> "Head to Shrunken Head" -> "The Dursleys." In it, Richard Griffiths, Fiona Shaw, Harry Melling, and Pam Ferris are asked about how people have reacted to their appearing in the HP films: ::Interviewer: What about you? What experience have you had with some of your younger rellies relatives? ::Fiona Shaw: They just can't believe it. My father lives in Ireland, and cars go slowly past his house, because they say "Harry Potter's grandfather lives in there." hysterically as she continues to speak It entirely bewilders. ::Interviewer: They've got it really wrong, haven't they? :Fiona Shaw's comment evidently wasn't intended to refer to Mr. Evans or Mr. Potter. It's a story about how information often gets mixed up. People probably started to point out her father's house with, "That's where Fiona Shaw's father lives. She plays Harry Potter's aunt," and somehow that became "Harry Potter's grandfather lives there." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) i undestand that, but still "James Potter´s father" and "Fiona Shaw´s father" are not the same person. And as Fiona plays Petunia, Harry´s maternal aunt, not paternal. That was the reason for me to move the information to the Mr Evans-article.--Rodolphus 14:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, now you have deleted this information entirely. Thank you.--Rodolphus 14:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) speculating So I realise that this is mostly just speculation, but I was thinking, is it actually said somewhere that Harry had no living blood relatives besides Petunia when his parents where murdered? Because, and like I said total speculation, because it was Lily that died for Harry sealing the magic that protected him, it could have meant that only blood relatives of Lily could continue the protection, excluding any potential blood relatives of James. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC)